valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Viviane
DMG 4 times to all enemies / 20% chance |skill lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies, all enemies' DEF 20% down, and deal 400% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 30% chance |procs = 3 |skill 2 = Staff of Victory |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 100% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 2 turns / Can't be nullified / 30% chance / Max 5 time |procs 2 = 5 |skill g = ☆Staff of Victory |skill g lv1 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies, all enemies' DEF 20% down, and deal 400% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 30% chance |skill g lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies, all enemies' DEF 20% down, and deal 500% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 40% chance |procs g = 3 |skill g2 = ☆Staff of Victory |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 100% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 3 turns / Can't be nullified / 50% chance / Max 5 time |procs g2 = 5 |skill x = ★Staff of Victory |skill x lv1 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies, all enemies' DEF 30% down, and deal 600% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 50% chance |skill x lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies, all enemies' DEF 30% down, and deal 700% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 60% chance |procs x = 4 |skill x2 = ★Staff of Victory |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 100% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 3 turns / Can't be nullified / 75% chance / Max 5 time |procs x2 = 5 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This lake fairy guards the legendary staff until the chosen one comes to claim it. |friendship = I can't believe the chosen one is here. Sorry for doubting you. |meet = Begone! Only the chosen one can-- Hey, the staff's glowing! |battle start = You're not worthy! |battle end = I guess I'M not worthy! |friendship max = I can do some serious damage! Even more than the staff! |friendship event = The legendary staff is yours! Now go save the world! As an added bonus, the staff comes with...me! Use me well! |rebirth = There was one other chosen one--a maiden long long ago. But it's said she turned it down because it was a hassle. Can you believe that? I'd love to meet whoever that was. |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Stellar Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }} Category:AkkeyJin